haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Yukitaka Izumi
|Izumi Yukitaka}} is Hinata's former classmate from Yukigaoka Junior High. He was originally on the basketball team but played on the volleyball team so Hinata could have enough members to go to the competition. Appearance He has messy, light auburn hair, brown eyes, and freckles. He also has a small build. Personality He has a gentle personality and often looks out for Hinata, encouraging his friend whenever he's down. Background Izumi went to Yukigaoka Junior High with Hinata and Kōji before graduating to an unknown high school. In his third year of junior high, he and Kōji joined the boys' volleyball club as temporary members so the team could attend the Junior High Athletics Meet. However, they were shocked when their first opponent turned out to be the champion school Kitagawa Daiichi. Despite this, Izumi tried hard during the match to give Hinata good tosses, but he messed up towards the end. Yukigaoka was completely annihilated by Kitagawa Daiichi . Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc Izumi and Kōji plan to go see Karasuno's match against Shiratorizawa together . When Karasuno arrives at the arena, the two approach Hinata, who's surprised and thrilled about their presence. Hinata introduces them to Tanaka and the two sheepishly admit the sports teams they were on originally. Suddenly, Kōji notices Kageyama and angrily asks Hinata why he's there. Jokingly, Hinata explains the changes Kageyama had gone through before the latter calls him away. After Hinata leaves, Izumi and Kōji admit to each other how when they text, they never ask Hinata about how he's been and weren't expecting to see him now with a complete team. When they go to the bleachers to cheer on Karasuno, they're overwhelmed by Shiratorizawa's larger cheering squad. They are also disappointed by Karasuno when the members make fools of themselves. Izumi comments on it, much to Shimada and Takinoue's embarrassment. As the match begins, the two worry about Hinata and wonder if he has to go to the bathroom one more time. Karasuno is overwhelmed by Shiratorizawa at first so the two loudly encourage the members. Throughout the match, they comment on Hinata's improvements. The two join in when Saeko starts a cheer for the team . After the match ends in Karasuno's victory , the two go outside to congratulate Hinata and Kageyama before Ushijima interrupts them. After he challenges Hinata to defeat him next time, a shocked Izumi wonders about Hinata's influence with other volleyball players. Statistics Relationships Shōyō Hinata They are close friends, and Izumi would toss to Hinata, albeit reluctantly, whenever he was free. Izumi did join his team temporarily with Kōji though. When the game ended and Hinata thanked the two of them, Izumi started crying. They still keep in touch through text, but Hinata never really talks about himself. Kōji Sekimukai They are close friends and attended the same junior high. In their third year, they supported Hinata by joining his team together and helped each other with volleyball terms during the match. Even after graduating from junior high, they keep in touch through text and even planned together to attend Karasuno's match against Shiratorizawa. Trivia Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yukigaoka Junior High Volleyball Club